


Support

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 1 and 2: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, Series, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stops Scott from attacking Allison and Jackson, and when Scott regains control, Derek takes Scott back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene from s1x08: Lunatic.
> 
> This is written in present tense. It's from Derek's POV and I felt more comfortable using present tense.

"Almost there," Derek says as they make their way to the back door of Scott's house. Derek doesn't sense Stiles' presence inside the house and his jeep is missing from the driveway.

Scott seems to sense it too because he asks, "Where's Stiles?"

"His jeep's not here anymore," Derek says.

Scott looks at him. "You were here the whole time."

"Yes," Derek says as he helps Scott lean against the wall when they reach the door. "This is only your second full moon transformation. Keys."

Scott digs in his pocket and hands them over. Derek gives Scott a considering look before letting them both in.

"Do you remember the things you said to him?" Derek asks.

Scott hunches his shoulders and he looks away. Derek is sure Scott remembers so he tries again.

"Do you remember what made you attack Allison and Jackson?" Derek asks as they make their way up the stairs.

Scott's shoulders droop and he glances at Derek. "That's why I need your help."

Derek knows. Stiles may have had some good ideas, Derek is ready to admit that. But they aren't enough to solve Scott's problems with control. Using a person as an anchor is always tricky.

Derek wants to think that Stiles had had enough and left. But he's beginning to understand their friendship and a small part of him believes that Stiles is out looking for Scott even though Stiles doesn't stand a chance in hell to control Scott. Derek wants to say to Scott that he has good friends but he doesn't. Instead, Derek helps Scott sit on his bed and makes to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Since these are missing scenes, anyone can borrow from here. But please include a link to the story or the series in your notes or wherever. Thank you.
> 
> Edit: I wish to thank everyone who has read, liked and left kudos for "Hope" and "Support". Thank you!


End file.
